Always Coming Back
by Tori101
Summary: Even though they shouldn’t, they do it.  Even though it could hurt everyone around them, they do it.  Even though they supposedly love someone else, they still love each other.  SasuxSaku OneShot Implied NaruxSaku SasuxOC


**Always Coming Back**

Even though they shouldn't, they do it. Even though it could hurt everyone around them, they do it. Even though they supposedly love someone else, they still love each other. SasuxSaku One-Shot Implied NaruxSaku SasuxOC

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

_It was nothing…It was nothing…_This he repeated to himself over and over in his head as he stared out the frosty window pane. The snow drifted down from the sky slowly, but in thick clumps. He'd been sitting by the window for an hour or so, staring off into space. He'd heard his wife bustling around their home all day, saying things to him that he only half listened to.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, and stare into the clear gaze of the woman behind him. Her dark red lips curved into a smile, her eyes bright.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?"

He averted his gaze back to the window, "No, sorry."

"I told you I was leaving." she repeated, her voice barely reaching his ears. The only word that mattered to him was '_Leaving_.'

"Oh," was all he mumbled.

She leaned down, unaffected by her husband's behavior, and kissed him on the cheek. "Try not to miss me too much," she said, beginning to walk out the door. "I'll only be gone for three days! I love you!" she added the last bit in as an after thought.

He made no inclination that he heard her, and she turned and left, used to not receiving the same affection she lavished on him regularly.

As soon as the front doors had closed, the dark haired man shifted in his seat, and pressed his forehead against the cold glass. He let out a sigh that he'd been holding in, and stood after a moment. He turned away from the window and began walking down a large hallway of the mansion.

His bare feet made a soft padding on the worn floorboards, and he continued walking till he came to two large double doors. Opening them quickly, he stepped inside the large room and stopped, looking it over.

It was dark, but not only because the window curtains were drawn closed. The walls were a dark wood, along with the floorboards. The few carpets in the room were black, and so were the curtains. The large, low-rise bed in the center of the room looked untouched and foreboding. Something about it seemed so desperate and melancholic…but not after tonight. Tonight, it would become a welcoming haven.

Walking towards the various furniture in the room, the man proceeded to flip picture frames over, so that any images of the accursed woman couldn't be seen and interrupt him. After overturning the pictures, he looked around the room, scanning it for any signs of the woman who regularly shared his bed. He was satisfied to find nothing, not even a single misplaced piece of jewelry, anywhere in the room.

Glancing towards the one window that allowed a tiny strip of light into the room through the blinds, he saw the light was shaded with a dark amber-gray color. He then walked back towards the doors, and walked through them to continue down the hall. He didn't bother closing the doors.

* * *

A small knock at the front doors woke him from his trance, and Sasuke stood from his seated position on the other end of the sitting room. He slowly, yet anxiously, walked towards the doors, and reaching out with shaking hands, he opened them. Pink and green met his dark gaze before he stepped aside to allow the woman into his home. He closed the door gently behind her.

There was only a moment of silence and stillness, of obsidian staring into emerald, before warm lips crashed with cold ones. Cold hands racked through his dark hair, and his hands traveled down a slim back covered in a thin coat. Two bodies pressed against each other, and he felt a pleasantly warm feeling flow through his veins.

When lips pulled apart, a flash of pink and a dash of emerald met his eyes when she pulled away from him. The soft smile on her lips was one he silently committed to memory. The way her eyes shone was different than any other girl. Her pale hands unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and dropped it casually on the floor, as though she lived there. Her thin, calloused fingers began to unbutton the coat as well, exposing the dark blue dress underneath.

Reaching out, he stroked her cheek gently, still feeling the chill from outside on her skin. She shivered a bit when the coat dropped from her shoulders, but she didn't say anything. Her lips brushed his again, and he leaned back, enjoying the feeling, and missing it slightly when it was taken away as she pulled back.

"I guess you missed me, hm?" she asked quietly, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. He could feel her shiver slightly; the dress was thin and only knee length.

"As much as you missed me," he replied before leaning forward to kiss at her cold neck.

She moaned softly when his hot tongue graced her cold skin, "Then we shouldn't waste any time here…" she whispered.

He nodded, as though in a daze, and led her by the hand down the same hallway he'd been down only hours before.

When they reached the doorway, he led her to the low-rise bed, and she sat down quietly. Her hands at either side of her legs, she looked up at him, her green eyes gazing into his. He kneeled before her, his eyes now the same level as hers, and he wrapped his scared, muscled arms around her shoulders. She brought her hands up against his chest, her fingers pressing against the thin fabric of his shirt.

When his fingers began to fumble with the buttons on the back of her dress, she stopped him.

"Sasuke…" she began slowly, averting her gaze to the overturned picture frame on the stand by the bed. She knew what lay on the picture in the frame. "What about your wife?" she asked softly, slight disgust in her voice at the mention of the woman.

"Gone, for three days." he answered, his lips brushing against her ear with each word. "…What about Naruto?" he asked.

She sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his neck. "He took our son to the Nara household. He thinks I'm with Hinata and Ino. He won't know I'm…_gone_…" she answered gently.

With their minds settled, he finished unbuttoning her dress, and she'd managed to unbutton his shirt. Both pieces of clothing fell from their owners' shoulders, and both stared at each other's bodies with hunger.

He moved first, going down to gently lick her jaw down to her collar bone. She shivered and moaned quietly. Pushing her gently down onto the soft bed sheets, he returned his lips to hers, and their eyes closed.

* * *

Even hours later, he still lay awake, holding her lithe, yet muscled body, close to his. He hated letting her go, he hated not having her all to himself. He hated not having loved her in the beginning when he'd had the chance.

His fingers gently traced circles in her bare back, relishing the feeling of warm skin under his palm. Skin only he could make warm with his own hands. Skin that was offered so freely and happily to him…If only he'd accepted the offer when it was held between his eyes…

A slight stirring in the small body alerted him she was awake, and she knew he was too. She remained silent, though, and cuddled closer to his warm body. The only body that could ever make her feel warm.

"Why him?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

She froze for a moment, contemplating his question. Closing her eyes to keep away the tears, she inhaled slowly.

"Because, Sasuke…he was there, when you didn't want to be…" she replied.

Sasuke held her closer, crushing her body against his, their skin rubbing and creating a friction so painfully burning, yet so desiring and sensual.

He wanted to reply to her answer, say something to insult the blonde haired husband of the woman in his arms. He knew he was too late. Too late to accept the invitation to her heart. And he found that he couldn't say anything terrible about the blonde man who'd supposedly shared a child he had yet to see with the woman he loved. There wasn't anything to say…not anymore…

"I love you, Sakura…you know that, right?" he asked after a few moments, cradling her close.

"Yeah…I know, Sasuke. I love you too." she answered back with a yawn before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

When she returned home, she found the house empty and quite. She hung her coat in the closet, and walked slowly to her and her husband's bedroom. Walking into it, she immediately noticed the differences between Sasuke's and her own. This room was bright, with thin curtains that allowed to sun to shine into the room at ungodly times of the morning.

The room also seemed to center around white, yellows, and oranges. The bed was also a bit fluffier, and a bit warmer than Sasuke's. But Sasuke always kept her warm, so that didn't mean much. It only took her a moment to realize she preferred the dark room in the Uchiha mansion to this bright one.

When the door to the bedroom opened, she jumped a bit, startled. Turning, she sighed to see her grinning husband walking towards her. She smiled softly when he came within inches of her. His hands wrapped around her waist, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I put our son to bed already…are you feeling all right tonight?" the man asked, his blue eyes gleaming.

Sakura sighed and embraced him, "I'm sorry Naruto, not tonight…Maybe tomorrow?" she suggested sheepishly.

The blonde man just grinned at her, his eyes never relaying any disappointment or suspicion.

"All right," he replied with a quick peck on the lips.

Sakura smiled softly as they slipped under their blankets, only to find each other and curl up against each other's bodies. Naruto knew his wife had been out, and he'd seen that her hair was mused. When he'd come home early, she hadn't been there to greet him and their son. He knew that Sakura left on occasion, but it hurt him just a little more inside when he was reminded of the reason why their son had his mother's pink hair…and familiar obsidian eyes.

But instead of saying anything, the blue eyed man pushed away the sadness, and held the woman in his arms closer to him.

* * *

When she walked through the front door, she felt something was wrong. She always felt it when she came home from being away for awhile…and it wasn't because her husband never greeted her. She shook off the feeling and slipped her coat quickly off her shoulders. It was late and she wanted to go to bed where her husband was most likely sleeping without her. Just as she was about to hang her coat on the coat rack near the door, she glanced down and noticed a strange object on the floor.

When she picked it up, she saw it was a scarf. It wouldn't have bothered her at all, if it hadn't been green. It was one of the colors she hated, especially an emerald green like the color of the scarf. But not only that, when she lifted it up to her face to get a better look, she noticed it smelled like a mix of vanilla and honey. Her perfume was always jasmine scented.

Holding back the tears in her eyes, the woman made her way to her bedroom. She'd tucked the scarf in her jacket pocket, having been unsure of what to do with it. When she reached her bedroom doors, she opening one slightly, enough for her to slip inside, and she closed it behind her.

Not wanting to waste time changing, she just walked straight towards the bed and slipped under the covers. Her husband lay on the far other side of the bed, as far away as possible from her. She bit back the tears when she turned her face into the pillow, only to smell the same vanilla scent from the scarf. She glanced over to the small nightstand near her side of the bed, and felt for the picture frame she kept there.

When her fingers brushed over the frame, she realized it was turned over, so no one could see the picture. Laying on her back, she leered up at the ceiling, hoping it was all a bad dream. Only it wasn't. This had happened before, only it wasn't just a scarf that had been left behind that time.

She glanced over at her husband, knowing, hoping, he was awake.

"Sasuke…you do love me, right?"

There was silence for a few moments, and she heard a soft snore.

* * *

**Okay, before you review telling me that this is terrible, and that Sakura and Sasuke cheating on their spouses is terrible, I want you to know that I know that. I know it's something neither of them would do, and I know that Naruto-Sakura fans will want to kill me, but I just felt that the story was still a good story. I really don't like how I made them cheating on their spouses, but I still really like the story. I would have made it they were just dating, so if Sakura and Sasuke were going to be cheating it wouldn't be **_**as**_** bad. But I digress, I still like the story, and I hope you review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
